


【Theseus/Newt】Sweet Little Baby

by gummi_kuma



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Newt, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, PaPa Theseus, Sibling Love, crying newt
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummi_kuma/pseuds/gummi_kuma
Summary: Newt想要成为一个baby来排解压力，Theseus作为PaPa会照顾好自己的小宝贝的。





	【Theseus/Newt】Sweet Little Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet Little Baby ( Age-Play )
> 
> 本人的叨叨：
> 
> 又是一篇满足私欲的短文，这次想写Age-Play… 会分几个章节，写些非连续性的小片段。目前还不确定是否会有S/e/x部分，也不确定要写多长，呃，就随缘吧…

设定：

时间线是在《神奇动物1》之后，也就是Newt从纽约回到英国，并被禁止出境那段时期。两人的年龄、职业和能力都会沿用原著的设定，所以这是一篇魔法世界AU？情节部分和原著故事线基本没什么关系，人物性格不可避免会有OOC，希望不会太崩…

Chapter 1

伦敦的天气真的很糟糕，前一秒还是阳光灿烂，转瞬间天空就阴沉了下来，甚至开始淅淅沥沥地飘起了雨滴。路上的行人对此已是见怪不怪，默默地拿出总是预备着的雨伞，丝毫未被打乱原本的节奏。此刻，在伦敦的某处公寓内，Newt正呆呆坐在书桌前。手边未曾喝过的红茶已经凉透了，桌上摊开的羊皮纸上也是只字未动。Newt觉得格外的烦躁，完全无法定下心来创作。

从纽约回来已经1个多月了，这股低低的气压就一直围绕着这名可怜的神奇动物学家。也许是一年的环球旅行积累下来的疲惫，又或许是纽约一战后英国魔法部暗中的监控，都让Newt倍感压力。他虽然不满魔法部对他作出的限制出境的决定，但也能理解这个处罚已经是很轻的了。感谢他作为首席奥罗的哥哥，总能想到办法为自己开脱罪名，即使他在纽约惹了这么大的麻烦。要知道，当Newt回到伦敦时，他都以为这次自己肯定完蛋了，可能哥哥也已经对这个离经叛道的弟弟感到失望，不想管他了。结果，这位一向正直狠戾的奥罗先生只是训斥了他没有顾及自身的安危，并表示一定会向美国魔法部讨要说法，梅林的胡子，他们竟然敢在没有充分证据的情况下差点杀死了自己的宝贝弟弟，这笔帐必须算！最后，Newt依然得到了兄长温暖的抱抱。

Newt其实并不讨厌哥哥的拥抱。或者不应该用“不讨厌”来形容，而是非常希望Theseus能经常抱抱他。只有他自己知道每次被哥哥抱住时的挣扎和僵硬，都是为了逃避内心真正的渴望。那是一个他羞于启齿的秘密……

在外人眼中，Newt是个异类。出生于纯血家族的他害羞内敛，不喜欢权势，也不善与人交流。总是独来独往，寻找千奇百怪的神奇动物。五年级时被霍格沃滋开除。好不容易凭着父兄的关系破格进了魔法部工作，没安稳两年又任性辞职，继续做在常人眼中算不得正经工作的神奇动物研究。Newt承认，自己是有独立，执着，甚至有点倔强的一面。他可以以母亲的身份自居，细心照料好箱子里的动物们。但偶尔他也想要被照顾，像一个孩子一样，不用考虑外界的纷扰，只需要被宠爱就好。

梅林的裤袜啊，他已经是个快30岁的成年人了，这个想法太荒诞、太不切实际了。Newt泄气地趴在书桌上，不小心扫落了一旁的羽毛笔，也懒得去捡。内心有个声音一直在提醒他，他可以去找一个人，那个人是永远不会拒绝他的。就算是再不合理的要求，他也没法对自己说不。

“ Theseus…” Newt小声地叫出了哥哥的名字。是啊，只能是Theseus。英国魔法部最年轻的首席奥罗，战争英雄，前途无量，简直可以称作完美的男人，有着唯一的软肋—— “Newt Scamander ” —— 他的亲弟弟。

我可以这么自私地利用Theseus的偏爱吗？魔法部的工作已经够他忙的了。自己不但不愿意分担他的任务，还要占据他的空余时间。还有Leta，我曾经最好的朋友，哥哥的现任女友，能接受我霸占着Theseus吗？我们之间的关系已经够复杂了。Newt想着这些有的没得，只觉得更加郁闷了。

“啪！啪！啪！” 是送信的猫头鹰。

Newt抬头望了一眼墙上的时钟，下午4点钟。还真是准时呢。整了整刚刚因为纠结而被惨烈蹂躏过的卷毛，起身去给小家伙开窗。那猫头鹰看着不是很开心样子，把信件扔给收件人后，也不期待能捎上回信，甩了甩翅膀上的雨水就扭头飞走了。Newt完全可以理解它的不悦。每天在同一时间到同一个地方送信，回去之后还要面对主人阴沉沉的脸，谁都会消极怠工吧。

Newt把信放进碗橱上方的收纳筐，里面已经积了厚厚一叠。他不用看也能知道信里的内容。无非就是一些日常问候，以及问他要不要过去吃个晚饭。这些信都是Theseus寄给他的。他伶牙俐齿，能够从容应对各路政客名流的哥哥，对待他却总是格外小心翼翼。除了刚回来那天见过兄长一面，他就一直躲着哥哥。期间几次被“邀请”去魔法部问话，他也特意避开了碰面。Theseus肯定是察觉到了他的闪躲，害怕把他推得更远，才会用写信这么含蓄的方式来让Newt给一个交流谈心的机会。

手指拨弄着一封封没有打开的信件，Newt闭上眼睛，深深地吸了几口气。他决定要向哥哥坦白。逃避下去对两个人都是折磨，如果结果不好，大不了这次自己就逃到北非去！况且，他也不是没有希望？哥哥可是个抱抱怪，应该会很乐意和他亲近的。只不过… 是以特殊一点的方式。

 

TBC


End file.
